


Don't Let the Bells End

by mcrlocked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Phil is very seductive shh, Shameless Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlocked/pseuds/mcrlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why do you hate him so much?’ Dan asks in return and Phil doesn’t struggle to think of more answers than necessary. </p><p>‘Long answer or short answer?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Bells End

‘Dan, why are you even with Jack? He doesn’t appreciate you at all, you could do far better.’ 

Dan sits across from Phil, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his Mexican food that we had made earlier. Phil rolls his eyes at Dan and waits for a response from the brown haired boy. Phil had always wanted Dan in many ways, he wanted to sit with him like an old couple and watch pointless documentaries for hours and hours until they fall asleep in eachother’s arms. He wanted to be able to kiss Dan whenever he desired and hold him in his arms while whispering loving, passionate things into the younger’s ear. But most importantly, he had always wanted to fuck Dan into the mattress. Just the thought of Dan, writhing below him and blissfully groaning in pleasure had never ceased to get Phil off. That was, until Jack came along. Jack had ruined everything, in Phil’s mind anyway. 

‘Why do you hate him so much?’ Dan asks in return and Phil doesn’t struggle to think of more answers than necessary. 

‘Long answer or short answer?’

‘Don’t be arrogant, just tell me why.’ Dan mutters and so Phil begins. 

‘First of all, he hates me. He’s told me on many occasions to stay away from you, which by the way, won’t ever happen.’ Phil says and Dan raises his eyebrows slightly.

‘He doesn’t hate you, he’s just... Protective.’ 

‘Yeah, alright. Second, he doesn’t even like you. When’s the last time he told you he loved you?’ 

Silence. Phil smirks as Dan tries to remember and Phil decides that his point has been proven. 

‘See? You don’t even know. Dan, you don’t even realise that he’s just using you, do you? You’re not even enjoying the sex anymore, and that’s saying something.’

‘Shut up, it’s not all about sex! And anyway, he buys me really nice things, why would he do that if he didn’t love me?’ Dan asks and Phil’s response slips his lips before he has a chance to think about it. 

‘To convince you to stay.’ Phil says and Dan’s face falls. ‘Wait, no, I didn’t mean-’ 

‘Don’t worry about it. Why do you care so much anyway?’ 

‘Because it’s Christmas in a few days and it should be spent with the people who love you, not... Jack.’ 

‘I can’t leave him though Phil, not this close to Christmas. Look, I’d better go, it’s getting late and Jack will be worried.’ Dan says and Phil squints at him. Like Jack would be worried, he’s a prick, Phil thinks and gets up to open the front door for Dan. ‘I’ll see you sometime after Christmas, yeah?’ 

‘Just stay for one more drink. Go on, ‘tis the season.’ Phil says and winks at Dan, who rolls his eyes at Phil and steps back inside. ‘Whiskey?’ 

‘Go on then.’ Dan says and falls back onto the sofa he had been sat on before, soon followed by the older boy who sits across from him. Little over an hour later, the sky had turned grey and dark, and as Phil went to refill his glass of liquor and discovered the empty bottle, it dawned on him that they were, in fact, quite drunk. There was no way that Dan was going home tonight, that was for sure. 

‘Daaaaanny! You’re not leaving tonight, okay?’ Phil slurs and Dan can’t suppress the giggle that leaves his lips. 

‘But.. What about Jack?’ 

‘Jack isn’t here, shut up about him Dan. He can’t even fuck properly, I can fuck.’ Phil says and looks at Dan hungrily, watching the younger boy’s every move. Dear God, Phil wanted Dan so badly. For the four years of friendship between the two, there wasn’t a day that Phil thought otherwise. 

‘Prove it.’ Dan says cockily, looking directly into Phil’s eyes. The blue of his eyes was almost fully covered by the lust and alcohol fueled dilation of his pupils. 

‘Fine.’ Phil mutters and pulls Dan close to his body roughly, slamming their lips together. The wind was taken from Dan’s lungs, but soon he was wrapping a hand around Phil’s neck, Dan pulled his face closer to his own and slowly let his eyes flutter closed and pressed his lips back, messily and desperately. Phil instinctively put his hands on Dan’s hips, moving them closer together and began to kiss him hungrily. Finally, Dan pulled away and looked up at Phil. He kept his face there, just inches away from Phil’s. They were both breathing heavily and by the looks of things, Phil was just as aroused as he was.

‘Phil, this is wrong. Jack-’ Dan mutters and Phil pulls at his hair. 

‘Fuck Jack, he’s a dick. It’s me you really want, isn’t it? I can tell, look at you. You want me.’ Phil says and grips Dan’s hips tightly. It was less than a second before Dan pressed his lips to Phil’s, surprising him by almost immediately parting their mouths and slipping his tongue past. As Dan deepens the kiss, he skillfully sweeps one leg over Phil’s lap and drags his hands through Phil’s jet black hair and pulls Phil’s face towards him, dipping his head and surprising Phil by forcefully pressing his tongue into the elder’s mouth. Dan tightens his legs either side of Phil’s lap and Phil groans, grasping at Dan’s thighs. Now Phil began subconsciously rocking against Dan in time with their increasingly forceful kisses. They settled into a dazed, hungry rhythm. Phil broke the intense kiss just long enough to practically rip Dan’s shirt off and remove his own, pressing their bare chests together and teasingly grinding up against Dan while sprinkling kisses along his collarbone, leaving a few moderately sized hickeys along the way. 

‘Phil, Jesus, you’re hot.’ Dan mutters and Phil rocks his hips up against Dan’s in response. 

‘Wanna fuck you, show you how much better you could do. I’ve been dreaming of this for years Dan, wanted to touch you so bad.’ Phil groans against Dan’s skin and pushes Dan onto his back across the sofa. Phil presses quick, open mouthed kisses down Dan’s neck and reaches between them, unbuttoning Dan’s jeans and practically ripping them off of him. Phil can feel Dan’s arousal on his thigh as he returns to hungrily and lustfully kissing him, suddenly plunging his hand down Dan’s boxers and grasping hold of his length firmly. To Phil’s satisfaction, Dan hadn’t been expecting that one bit and let out a delicious, throaty groan of pleasure and surprise. He had only been half hard, but that was vastly changing as Phil casually stroked him. 

‘Oh God, Phil...’ Dan manages to breathe out. His body was shaking and his skin was flushing in an arousing manner. He groaned, a sound that made Phil’s own body throb with excitement. "I… oh God I… " he stammered. Phil knew what he could do to Dan to make him moan, and it filled Phil with more lust than he thought possible. “I don’t want to come yet, I want you inside me.” Dan breathed, and clasped his hands either side of Phil’s face, before he leaned in to kiss the older man. When he finally pulled out of the hungry kiss, he took a moment to pull off Phil’s jeans and boxers too, gasping in awe at the sight of Phil’s huge, firm erection in between the heat of both their bodies. "Go on," Dan says, giving Phil a hungrily suggestive look and wrapping his legs around Phil’s lower back, pulling him close. Phil trembled, his eyes screwing tightly shut for a moment. When he opened them, he gave Dan a questioning look. 

‘No lube?’ 

‘I haven’t had good sex in months. Just fuck me, Phil.’ Dan pleads and Phil smirks down at him. Dan slid a hand all the way down his sweat-slicked chest and helped slowly guide Phil into where he wanted him most. Phil practically growled and grabbed Dan’s wrists, drawing his arms up above his head on the sofa, and began rolling his hips slowly and deeply into Dan. After a few slow thrusts he released Dan’s wrists, instead grasping at his waist as he leaned down and bit at Dan’s neck hungrily. Mostly Phil was groaning and gasping against his skin as he thrust steadily while Dan rolled his hips up against him. That is, until Phil’s fingers brushed against Dan’s sensitive length and he gasped, throwing his head back. The rush of blood warming Dan below and the fiery sensation in his nerve endings caused him to again contract involuntarily around Phil. 

"Fuck," Phil groaned, his hands shaking against Dan. Dan could feel himself climbing rapidly towards his climax. Looking at Phil again, he wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and pulled himself up to him. 

"Harder," Dan growled in Phil’s ear, and he responded with both a strangled sound and thrusting into him harder and deeper. "Oh God," Dan half-gasped, half-moaned. Every nerve felt tingly, and he knew he was only a few seconds away. Phil didn't seem capable of any words, only sounds and moans that were growing louder. He pounded into Dan as his fingers stroked the sensitive flesh once more, twice more, then Dan let out a loud cry as his world went white and his muscles clenched and quivered. Evidently Phil had been barely holding himself back, because the sensation of Dan around him was enough to send him over the edge, too. All of his muscles stiffened and he made the loudest sound Dan had ever heard from his lips. Finally, Phil collapsed on top of Dan just as his own muscles went limp and heavy. It seemed to take every drop of energy he had remaining to slide out of Dan and roll off to his side. After a few minutes of panting and blissful silence between them, Dan rolls over and looks at Phil before beginning to talk. 

‘I’m going to have to break up with Jack aren’t I?’ 

Phil looks over at Dan and grins at him. 

‘Well, you did kind of just have the world’s best sex with me.’ 

‘True. I’ll do it tomorrow, I wanna do this again.’ Dan says and Phil chuckles at him, wrapping his arm around Dan and using the other to pull the blanket over their naked bodies, the two glistening with sweat. 

‘You can’t do it now, the motorway’s blocked with snow. There’s no way you’d get home tonight. Anyway, you’re a bit too drunk for driving.’ 

‘Phil?’ 

‘Yeah babe?’ 

‘Merry Christmas.’

**Author's Note:**

> Day one! This is pretty explicit for me, I'm fairly sure this will be as sexy as it gets, unless requested otherwise (you cheeky devils;) ) 
> 
> In other news, the final chapter for The Treehouse is all planned and written, however it will not be posted until after 12DOP, I really hope everybody who reads the treehouse doesn't mind too much!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> \- Lara:3


End file.
